Fire and Lightning
by Sulphuric Wolf
Summary: Very short. Moltres tells us about how she came to realise that Zapdos was Articuno's, not hers. Onesided Firebolthipping MoltresxZapdos , Boltbeamshipping ZapdosxArticuno


Just a short little angst story about our favourite birdies. You can't help but feel sorry for Moltres.

* * *

I never needed to say it of course, but hanging out with my counterparts was one of my favourite things to do, for whatever reason. Articuno's a sweet chick, really, despite my insane jealously of her… and you…well, I just plain love you. I crave your company whenever we're separated.

But sometimes, as I've learnt, you crave things you just can't have.

It was one of those awesome days where we hang out as counterparts that I realised that you're hers and not mine, period, full stop, end of story. A nice, cool day from my point of view, and a freezing and starkly cold one from yours. I suppose you don't have blazing fire on your wings. Instead you have those cute spiky feathers that remind me of… oh, forget it.

Regardless, we were just hanging around in your cave, watching a movie. Some scary one, I think. I was quite enjoying it, you were scared, poor little thing. I wanted to hop over there and give you a big hug, but I though that would be out of line to say the least. I settled for walking over and sitting closer to you. You whimpered, but made no acknowledgement of the fact that I had come closer.

I angled my body so that the flame on my wings, head and tail would not harm you if you wanted to come closer. But you made no move. I sighed and looked up at Articuno, who was watching the movie with those charming crimson eyes, not one expression of fear flicking over her features. She seemed to not notice you were so afraid, so I decided to change the movie.

"How about something funny, romantic even?" You suggested as I hopped over to the DVD player kindly donated to us by a human we saved. I scoured the titles and found what I was looking for soon enough. One of your favourites.

I picked up the disk in my beak and fitted it into the machine, which reset itself. As soon as the title screen lit up, you gave me one of those crooked, dazzling smiles that lit up those electric blue eyes of yours. "Thanks Molt." You added cheerily.

I flapped lightly over to where I was before, and settled myself in the same position. "Don't mention it," I muttered.

The movie started with a cheesy, happy song, and I could see you grinning happy and humming along softly out the corner of my eye. Articuno joined in after a while. I didn't really know this movie, so I just kept watching you in the reflection of the screen, hoping that you were feeling better.

The movie progressed, happy scenes flitting across the screen. I could honestly not tell you a thing that happened, because I was too busy watching you. It was so hard not to smile when you laughed, those beautiful eyes lighting up like a summer sky. I could watch you for hours, you were that beautiful.

But then you did something utterly unforgivable.

A romantic scene must have popped up, because you sighed deeply. To my horror, you swivelled your body around and leant your spiky head against Articuno's shoulder. A smile curled on her beak at your affection, and she wrapped her azure wings around your body. "You're in an affectionate mood today," she murmured happily.

I couldn't watch anymore. I glued my eyes to the screen, and tried to pay attention to the movie. When it was evident that this wouldn't work, I tried to think over a logical reason why you'd done it.

She was an ice-type. Cold, definitely not cuddly. Not the sort of creature you'd want to snuggle up to while watching a movie. I, however, was obviously a fire-type. Not only did I have fire burning on parts of my body, my fire element gave me an abnormally high temperature that made me quite the opposite of our frosty friend. I couldn't sit in a place for more than a few seconds without making it nice and toasty. You were a normal Electric type, with a maybe slightly higher body temperature, but surely not much. You had no reason to cuddle up to her rather than me.

The only conclusion I could come to is that you didn't love me.

A few more seconds, and I couldn't take it. I hopped to my feet and fluttered over to the doorway, straining back tears. It was like being stabbed through the chest a million times, seeing you two like that. I had to admit, you looked so right together, two halves of one whole. No room for the ugly, fire-breathing phoenix. Snow and lightning, not fire and lightening.

"Where are you going, Molt?"

I ruffled my molten orange feathers, and turned to meet your questioning blue gaze. I swallowed back the shakiness of my voice, and answered, as together as I could. "I need to do something." It came out pretty good, but quieter than I'd hoped. You bought it, I hope.

And without further ado, I unfurled my flaming wings and soared into the night sky, tears streaming down my beak.

That's the day I realised you were hers, and always would be.

* * *

Awwww, that was so EMO! I sure churned that one out quick. O_o


End file.
